That Butler, Adventurous
by Monochrome Storm
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian investigate an incident involving the break in to Queen Victoria's manor. They travel about London in an insane adventure to find the culprit, encountering many of the brilliant and funny characters in the world of Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: That Butler, Preperations

_Chapter 1: That Butler, Preparations_

Somewhere on the outskirts of London, a firmly based estate sits enshrouded in the thick morning mist. The Phantomhive manor rested behind a magnificent garden, in which each form of greenery had been trimmed to radiate a simple yet perfect symmetrical balance. To compliment the orderly array of foliage, the sky was blanketed in a soft layer of slate grey, indicating the shower that was to arrive around high tea.

Within the corridors of the mansion, the five servants of Phantomhive were beginning to prepare for their busy day. Setting quite an example for the rest of the group was the personal butler of the earl himself, Sebastian Michaelis. Out of all of the butlers clad in black, Sebastian was the finest, for he was not a man himself; rather, a demon with a deep fascination for human life. The motivation for his inspiring performance as a servant and a caretaker was nothing trivial such as money, or women, but a contract, which bound him to the proprietor of the mansion, Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian had met Ciel two short years ago, when he had unintentionally summoned the devil to save his life. In exchange for creating a contract with him, Ciel would have to forfeit his soul sometime in the future.

Contradicting the stereotypical description of a demon, Sebastian was a very handsome being. He stood a towering height above most, and had a long and straight insidious collection of coal black hair, which complimented his carmine cat-like eyes. After assuming his usual attire, consisting of a gray and white undershirt, enveloped with a long, flowing swallow-tailed suit, Sebastian proceeded to wake the holder of his leash.

"Young master, it's time to wake up."

Sebastian walked passed the enormous bed and parted the curtains, letting in whatever light could fight its way through the mass of clouds above.

"Young master, really. You can't expect to carry out today's schedule in bed."

At this, the bed stirred and a fine mess of dark teal popped up from under the covers.

"Shut up… I'm coming…"

Sebastian grinned slightly, acknowledging Ciel was ready to go. The butler then proceeded to the thirteen year old boy's bedside with his morning robe in hand, and delicately helped the heir of the Phantomhive estate out of his evening clothes. Sebastian then fitted Ciel with a silky white morning shirt and escorted him to his breakfast table.

Ciel was very short for his age, and was not happy about it. He normally carried a smoky black cane with a goldenrod handle, which seemed to always match his immensely large wardrobe. However, the unique feature that most onlookers seemed to notice, was the eyepatch the young boy wore over his right eye. In actuality, Ciel's eye was fine, and functioned to the same extent as his left; yet, in order to create a stronger contract, Sebastian placed the seal in the center of his master's iris. Because the contract had taken hold, Ciel's eye had changed from the beautiful midnight blue of his left to, a dark lavender, and was branded with the same star faust found Sebastian's left hand. Ciel also wore a sapphire coloured diamond ring, which had been passed down through the Phantomhive family for generations, as a constant reminder of the position he commanded. Despite his somewhat temperamental and often rude attitude, Ciel was capable of displaying a calmer and more mature attitude, which he would not be demonstrating this morning.

"For breakfast this morning, I have prepared a smoked salmon with cress, with a side dish of a Battenberg Cake to satisfy that childish sweet tooth of yours."

"Sebastian! Your not here to make unsophisticated remarks! I've only just awoken, and I'd prefer to start today with the paper and my morning tea! Don't slack off!"

"My apologies my lord." said Sebastian with a deep bow. "I have prepared a blend of Earl Grey for you this morning; I hope it will be to your liking."

"Very well."

Sebastian presented Ciel with his morning paper and unsheathed the glamorous assortment of delicacies he had prepared. As Sebastian handed Ciel his tea, he missed the cup and clumsily dropped it, paying no heed, for his attention was focused on the paper he held firmly in his hand. Before a second had passed, Sebastian had caught the cup without spilling a drop of the burnt umber liquid, and had brought it up to level with Ciel's raven coloured eyepatch.

"Young master? You almost destroyed the new tea set you ordered from-"

"Sebastian! Why wasn't I informed of this!" yelled Ciel as he gestured to the headline of his slightly crumpled newspaper.

Sebastian peered over Ciel's head, a simple task for someone of his height, and read the headline: _Windsor Castle invaded! Victoria's assistants killed by a mysterious red haired man!_

"Oh my… you don't think it could be _him_…?" asked Sebastian, shuddering at the thought of the red haired Shinigami, Grell, who was deeply infatuated with him.

"Who else could it be! What the hell is he doing invading Her Majesty's manor! He's broken the rules before, but there is no way that other Shinigami would let him get away with something like this!" retorted Ciel, making reference to William T. Spears, a supervisor from the Dispatch Management Division of the Shinigami who had been in command of Grell's castigation. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"I suppose you will be investigating my lord?" inquired Sebastian.

"Of course! Prepare the carriage, we need information… and who better to ask than our local silver haired gravedigger," replied Ciel with a slight smirk.

Sebastian feigned a sigh, and followed it with a compendious simper, then took a bow and replied simply and powerfully "Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2: That Butler, Departing

_Chapter 2: That Butler, Departing_

_CRASH_

_WHOOSH_

_CRACK_

Usually, these sounds would be considered a threat to a large estate; however this was not the case for the Phantomhive mansion, and in fact, was rather routine.

"What have they done this time…?" sighed Ciel to himself as he walked down the staircase to the voluminous entryway of his manor.

"WERE SORRY!" simultaneously cried three very distressed voices, which were followed by a hollowed laugh.

"Hoh hoh hoh."

Sebastian re-entered the room and took his place by Ciel, now facing the party of four whose members were all groveling on their knees. This party consisted of the other four of the five servants who were employed by Ciel. The group included the house maid Maylene (Mey-Rin), the chef, Bard, the gardener Finny, and the house steward and former butler Mr. Tanaka.

Maylene (Mey-Rin) was outfitted with a blue and white maid's uniform to fit her profession. She wore very thick glasses and often had trouble seeing out of them which greatly contributed to her already clumsy nature, and was topped with a head of straight maroon hair.

Bard was an American man, who had been recruited by Sebastian after serving in the war. He wore a full on white chefs uniform but was missing the hat, for any additional cognizance would skyrocket his enormous ego, which would be a problem for most of the house staff. Bard also wore a set of goggles which were the same carolina blue as his eyes. He also had a spiked mess of dark yellow hair and was never seen without a lit cigarette.

Finny had hair much like Bard's, but was more of a blondish colour and was better kept, with a series of crimson bobby pins. He wore a simple white shirt that was laced with a neck that matched his hair pins, and wore a straw hat on the back of his neck, guarding the tattoo that marked him as an experiment. This was the reason Sebastian had brought Finny to the Phantomhive manor, for when he was tested on, he gained superhuman strength, which was quite helpful in repelling unwanted guests.

Finally, Mr. Tanaka was a man who had been with the Phantomhive family since Ciel's father's time. He wore a suit much like Sebastian's and had a monocle that aided his right eye. Although Tanaka was quite old with his platinum mustache and hair, he was quite active and was never devoid of his little India green Japanese tea cup. He didn't speak much, but could always be called upon when inspiration was needed within the group.

"Straighten out and tell me one at a time what you have to say I'm very busy!" shouted Ciel, making a point to sound as intimidating as possible.

The servants glanced at each other and managed to come up with the order in which they would present their cases. The sight of an infuriated Ciel was not a pleasant one, but what made it worse, was the tall man in black looming devilishly over him.

"Er-… well… I was cleaning the dishes and I got soap on my glasses… it wouldn't go away and when I rubbed them it got worse. So I tried putting the dishes away but I missed the top step on the ladder and I fell…" stuttered Maylene (Mey-Rin) trying to avoid Sebastian's burning eyes at all costs.

"Well yeah, I dunno what went wrong with me! I was cookin' with my new X-241 super mega American flamethrower! It was so badass, you should've seen this thing go! It went out of control for some reason though, I guess it's just that awesome! It's art man! Art is a beautiful dish packed with explosions!" shouted Bard with tears of pride streaming down his face.

"WAAAAAAHHHH I'M SORRY YOUNG MASTER! It wasn't my fault! I heard the crash of the dishes! Then I spun ar-… around and… and… WAAAAAHHH!" sobbed Finny, who hated to displease anyone he cared about.

"Quiet all of you!" shouted Ciel. "I'm busy right now, Sebastian take care of them! I'll be in the carriage!"

As Ciel left Sebastian loomed over the group with a look of disgust and began his tirade of correction. "Maylene (Mey-Rin), if you get soap on your glasses, wash it off! Use water! It would probably help you see through those enormous glasses anyway! If I have to tell you repeatedly as I have with many other incidents… ugh… never mind. Bard, as for you, I've told you often that you are not to cook with any form of weaponry. Use the cooking supplies and appliances that are actually designated for cooking! As for you Finny… I've not the slightest idea what you have done…"

"S-… Sebastian… I'm sorry…! I just… WAAAAAHHHH" continued Finny as he pointed to the large aperture in the wall.

"How did we not notice that…!" thought the rest of the group as Tanaka gave another laugh and resumed drinking his tea.

"Fine… well I expect you all have to these messes sorted out by the time we return. I have already prepared dinner for the day, so stay out of the kitchen!" instructed Sebastian as he turned on his heel and paraded off to where his master was waiting. "Well, at least I've made it to the interesting part…" sneered Sebastian.


End file.
